


Together in wait

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	Together in wait

Hanzo took a breath, rubbing his eyes as he sat in the hospital wing, it had been five days and the stale scent of cleaning chemicals had long since stopped bothering him. 

He looked up with little hope as a doctor walked out, moving to someone else instead of him. Hanzo looks down with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He would admit that he was scared, he was more frightened than he had ever been before.

Hanzo jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder by one of the doctors, he doesnt mean to but he snaps, “What.” 

The doctor smiles softly, “He's awake..”

Hanzo stands immediately, being slightly dizzy, “i want to see him.” 

The doctor nods, leading him back to the room. Hanzo walks in softly, seeing jesse laid back on the hospital bed and hooked up to machines all beeping at different frequencies.

Hanzo walks over, settling in a chair beside the bed. It had been five days since he'd seen him, five days of worry and no sleep all lead up to this. 

Jesse turns to him softly with a chuckle, his voice crackly, “Hey sugar..”


End file.
